Double Edged Sword
by Toddsaninja
Summary: OP-on. OC Amelia Rivers is the illigemate twin of Draco Malfoy, member of the Order, and spy of the Dark Lord. This is how she faces her fears and tries to live in the shadow of her family's name whilst trying to keep Potter from being killed.
1. Intruder

**A/N: I had posted this story before, but I had taken it down not only a month after it was up. I apologize to all who recognize this and are pissed out my abrupt actions. I merely hated the way that I had worded and had no clue how this was all supposed to continue and the purpose of it was. I, however, had regretted my decision to take it down before setting out word about it. I think that my idea is not so bad and I have re-thought the direction of the story, so please tell me what you think!**

**Pairings will be decided later. This is based off HP and is not owned by myself, 'cause if it was, then my own original character would have been involved and Harry would have died.... **

**So, Review! And tell me if I should continue!**

* * *

She had done everything she could have possibly done. Panting and afraid for her life, she ran on. The heavy sword which had caused her so much trouble was clanking painfully at her side. She didn't have much time left to make her escape, she knew. Tiredly, she thanked Snape as she continued her frantic trek. The slimy man had pulled such a great distraction and had allowed her to escape. Safely but not unharmed. Her shoulder was burning and she was most likely poisoned. Her only chance now was to reach the grounds in which she would Apparate to Grimauld place, where Dumbledore was sure to be waiting along with the rest of the Order. If only the corridor she ran in would end.

Still breathing hard, she reached the entrance hall of the enormous laberynth-like house, and jinxed open the doors as she went, not taking any time to take in what would have been a murderous sight. Crooked and malicious looking trees surrounded the marble white house she had just left, there were many flowers, all dried and frail looking. _Beautiful_ she admired, as she ran onwards, almost to her goal.

'_INTRUDER!'_ roared a voice much too near her, startling her and making her lose her footing. 'In the rose garden! _INTRUDER_!' roared the voice once more. She didn't know whether this was close enough to the Apparating point but having no time she concentrated and turned on the spot, praying she wouldnt meet her demise. With silent '_pop'_ she disappeared, leaving many whispers and angry screams and screeches behind.

* * *

Harry Potter was angry. Angry at being kept in the dark for so long, angry that his best friends had kept as much as they had about the Order and their whereabouts. Angrier still that Dumbledore had been the one to tell them to keep all of this from him, he was so angry in fact, that he was currently exploding harshly at his friends whom he knew had no fault in all this. That is to say, they could have at least _tried_ to hint that something big was happening. Especially now that Voldemort was back and had a body of his own.

"Harry, _please!_" tried Hermione again, but she was caught off, this time not by Harry himself, but by a discreet _'pop'_ which brought forth a hooded figure carrying a large sword, not unlike the Gryffindor sword he had brought out of the Sorting Hat three years prior. Immediately, Harry sprang to his wand and pointed it to this new threat. The hooded figure, however, moaned and rubbed it's head, staggering slightly.

"Who are you?"

The hooded person looked up sharply at the question Harry had asked, revealing unmistakeable features which could only belong to someone related to a Malfoy. It was a girl, her hair almost the coolest shade of white. Her eyes shone a dull blue and her nose was bloody as were her chin and her thin brow. Her eyes betrayed her surprise and her mouth formed a small 'o'. "_Damn it!_" Harry heard her whisper as she proceeded to look around at everyone in the room.

"Part of the Order, are you?" said Ron from Hermione's left, he had grown taller over the summer and much more handsome than Harry remembered, as had Hermione. His tone was wary and expectant.

"_Ron!_" Hermione exclaimed, clearly alarmed, "you can't just go around telling everyone about the Order! What if she's a _spy_!"

"Yeah," Uttered the blond girl, looking amused and uncomfortable, startling them all, "Yeh wouldn't want to go around telling everyone who had obviously been told where this place is by the Keeper that they've actually made it back alive!" the girl laughed dryly and she wiped her forehead. Hermione frowned and Ron looked confused and alarmed still.

"You _are_ in the Order then?" Ron said curiously, his red tendrils spilling over his sight as he moved closer to the girl.

"Wait, what do you mean 'made it back alive'?" Hermione asked, ignoring Ron's annoyed look and Harry's obvious spike in interest, "You probably aren't any older than us! Why are you in the Order?"

The girl scowled, not unlike the way a certain Malfoy, and Disapparated, leaving many questions unanswered. The trio looked at each other and frowned when they heard a sudden commotion downstairs, where the Order was surely still having one of its secret meetings. Hermione was the first one to act, she lead them downstairs hurriedly, and they were joined by Fred, George, and Ginny, who had also heard the sudden screeches and acclamations of surprise coming from downstairs.

"Harry!" Exclaimed Fred as George grinned down at him as they hurried down the stairs as quietly as they could, careful not to wake Sirius's mother's portrait. "Got any idea of what's going on do you?" George asked, digging into his pocket and sharing a secretive smile with Fred.

"Yes, actually," Hermione said in a matter-of-fact voice, "A girl just Apparated into our room, I think she Apparated in there next"

Without another word, George lowered what appeared to be an ear attached to a fleshy looking string down and near the door where a sudden commotion had sprouted. Soon enough, they were all able to hear the once whispers as clear as day.

"_-lia!"_ exclaimed a strong male voice which Harry recognized as Sirius's.

"_Oh, dear, are you alright?"_ said Mrs Weasley, her voice slightly shaken in worry, _"Sit, sit, come now"_

"_Thanks"_ murmured the girl who had invaded their room only seconds before.

"_Have you got it then?"_ Remus asked, clearly alarmed.

There was a pause, in which they could all only guess that she nodded seeing that there was a sudden cheer and a sigh of relief was given. _"Are you well? That was quite the entrance you made,"_ a noble and kind voice said, Dumbledore was there was well, no doubt his eyes twinkled as he said this.

"_Yes,"_ said the girl, ignoring the wizard's teasing comment, her voice suddenly saddened, _"Yes, I believe so, if it weren't for Snape... I'm alright though, it doesn't matter now, does it?"_ they heard her laugh, which was dry with incredulity, identical to her earlier mirth.

Harry looked down to the ear hanging down the stairs, then to George and Fred, who were smiling broadly. "What are they?"

"Extendible Ears," shared Fred, still smiling proudly, "It lets you listen in on anyone from a safe distance,-"

"- and gain all the dirty details" Geoge added, completely in sinc with his twin.

"They're very quite useful, really." George and Fred said at the same time and they looked down again, concentrating on the conversation, which had now become heated.

"_They were guarding the thing pretty heavily,"_ spoke the girl, _"there were about five Dementors__,"_ she paused, _"I think there was a Death Eater there too, aside from Snape."_

"_I see,"_ Dumbledore spoke again, his voice kind and calm. Harry felt something in him lift; he might be able to talk to Dumbledore into letting him join, as he had to the girl.

"_Go rest now, Amelia, it's been a long day, I'm sure Snape will be able to tell us about your mission and you can clarify anything after you've had your wounds healed."_

"_I... alright,"_ she said, and then there was some shuffling of feet and soon, they began to talk again.

The girl, however did not come out of the room, there was also no sound indicating that she had Disapparated somewhere else. They looked at each other for a minute, "Maybe she's staying here..." Ginny mumbled, speaking for the first time. Before anyone could share any more thoughts, however, the Order members resumed their previous topic.

"_He has to be looking for something new,"_ Drawled Sirius_, "Something that he wants badly enough,"_

"_What could it be though?"_ Kingsley asked, _"We have already expired our leads, and apart from Amelia's success, there have been nothing to hint at what You-Know-Who wants."_

"_Well,"_ Started Dumbledore, _"Let us focus on miss Amelia's success then, shall we?"_

"_Yes, that's right,"_ said Mr Weasley, in a cheerful tone, _"why would he send one of his Death Eaters to guard _that, _and what about those Dementors__?"_

There was a pause, and Crookshanks appeared. Hermione's cat's eyes fixed upon the hanging ear, and launched, scratching at it and while Hermione protested. Crookshanks continued on until the ear was safely in his mouth and no longer attached to the fleshy string. They all groaned and the door opened, revealing a flushed looking Mrs Weasley. They had missed a great argument, of what, they may never know. "Dinner" she said curtly, before turning and walking back into the room. They all hurried down, Fred and George wasting no time and Apparated right into it, starling Mrs Weasley and causing her to yell at them for using magic unnecessarily.

Harry smiled, and walked right in, the smell of many delicious dishes washing over him, as he took in every one in the room. Remus Lupin was there, sitting next to Tonks and Sirius. Kingsley had surely Disapparated by now, whilst Mr Weasley tended to his flushed wife. Dumbledore and Amelia were nowhere to be seen.

They had all appeared to have forgotten the girl who had Apparated in their room as they set their sights on the warm food and quickly sat down to dig in. It wasn't long until they shared many laughs, and concerns. Never once was the girl mentioned, at least, not while they ate. Once they had all finished their dishes, Harry asked about the girl, Amelia, and why she was in the Order of the Phoenix.

"She...is a special case, Harry." Sirius started his face grave as he looked to Remus, who nodded in agreement.

"Amelia is a very gifted child," Remus said, "She has resources which we need and she has offered to give them to us,"

"What kind of resources?" Hermione asked, clearly annoyed by the fact that the girl had something which they couldn't offer.

There was a silence in which the members of the Order looked to each other, seemingly agreeing on something with their mere glances, "That is something which we cannot discuss," said Mr Weasley, looking at Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny directly.

"Well, is she alright?" Harry asked, suddenly remembering the state in which he had seen her, "I mean, she didn't look too well when she Apparated in to our room."

Mrs Weasley looked alarmed at this new piece of informatioin but mentioned nothing of it.

"Yes, she'll be alright, just as long as they can get to Snivellus fast enough that is," Sirius said, trying hard not to smile. Harry's mouth twitched slightly upwards at the nickname.

"Professor Dumbledore is with her as well?" Hermione asked, her expression reflected her alarm.

"Yes, he is," Remus said, clearly amused, "Although, I don't quite remember ever mentioning that he would be arriving here."

They all grinned, well, all except Mrs Weasley, who looked at Fred and George with anger radiating off of her.

* * *

"I am sorry, Professor." Amelia said as she lay down on to the dusty couch in Snape's house. Dumbledore was at her side and Snape was at the end of the couch, his left arm was bandaged and a small cut on was implanted in his right cheek. "For getting you into trouble," She clarified coldly, her lack of emotion giving away her conflicted feelings to both adults.

"It is fine, Amelia," Snape said reassuringly, or as reassuringly as his stoic features would allow. "We got what we went in there for; we also gathered more information than we thought we would."

"Indeed," agreed Dumbledore, his colourful robes swishing around him as he sat down in a nearby chair.

"I must apologize for something else, too," Amelia said uncertainly. Her beautiful features creasing in discomfort.

"Oh?" Dumbledore said, his curiosity clearly peeked, "And what would that be?"

"Potter and his friends saw me," she said, "They know I'm not of age, they'll be giving you trouble for letting me join,"

"Yes, I fear they will, if they know this." agreed Dumbledore and took a light-hearted look around the study they resided in. It was littered with books and pieces of old and new parchment, most likely from Snape's many experiments, a well used desk sat boldly in a nearby corner. "However, you must not let them know why you have been allowed to join at such an early age,"

"Yes, I know," she nodded indifferently.

"Amelia, you must sleep now," Snape commanded, clearly tired with all the apologies made, "The antidote will not work otherwise,"

Ah, yes, she had forgotten the nasty poison she had been given, it must have happened as she battled that masked man. The Death Eater, she reminded herself.

"Alright," she said, sleep already taking over her mind, her vision was becoming blurred, "You must promise to wake me up in time, Severus... promise." She drawled childishly as she allowed her vision to swim and her eyes to close.

"I'll see what I can do about it, yes," Snape's now far-off voice replied, and everything vanished from her sight.

Dumbledore watched Snape closely as he checked Amelia's breathing for the third time in the last two hours, "You have become fond of her," he spoke. His tone a wise and cold one, unusual in the normally warm man. His blue piercing eyes landed on the girl, whose face was as beautiful as her magic was pure.

Snape didn't either deny nor confirm Dumbledore's words, he merely watched the girl as she slept, her face was impassive, and he barely held back a sigh. "I am planning on asking her to stay at Hogwarts this year," Dumbledore started again, still not bothering to look at Snape, while he felt the other's gaze on him, "She will need more protection now that she's joined our cause, don't you agree Severus?"

Snape said nothing for a moment, waiting for Dumbledore to look at him and not the girl, "I don't believe Miss Rivers will like that, Albus," he said, as Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled and a fond smile formed on his aged face.

"No," Dumbledore agreed, ever smiling, "She won't will she? But surely you will aid me in convincing her, Severus?"

Snape was torn between scowling and looking amused at the Headmaster's antics, "I don't believe that I will be much help in this. Miss Rivers is a stubborn character, Albus, you know this,"

"Yes, it was her persistence in joining that finally made me say yes, wasn't it?" he continued, "But we must insist in this Severus, it could make all the difference in the girl's future,"

"I understand,"

"Well, shall we wake her? You did promise you would, Severus," Dumbledore smiled, not rising from his seat.

Snape frowned, hating the idea of promising anything at all, "Fine," he spat reaching for the sleeping girl's shoulder and shaking her awake.

She groaned, and turned to Snape, "Is it time?" she asked, her hand covering the sudden light on her drowsy eyes as she looked up to Snape, who was frowning deeply.

"Yes, get ready and be outside in three minutes," Snape paused as Dumbledore left the room smiling still, "and don't touch anything."

Three minutes later, Dumbledore, Snape and Amelia Apparated at Grimauld place, startling Kreatcher and setting Mrs Black in a rampage of screeches and curses.

"Albus!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed from downstairs, taking in the gruesome sight of Snape and Amelia.

Snape's right cheek was more swollen than it had been before his departure. His left arm was bandaged tightly and red splotches covered it under his forearm. Who knew how many other bruises and cuts the man had hiding under his robes. His less than beautiful features did not help lessen his battered state. His defined sneer confirmed his pain.

Amelia had obviously taken most of the damage, her face was left unscathed, but her hands were bruised with cuts and were bandaged. Her neck had been also bandaged tightly, and she wore a slight limp on her right side as she walked to Mrs Weasley, who was looking sad and craving to heal her injuries. She had survived though, and she wouldn't want to be bothered with the rest of the injuries to be healed, they would remind her to not let her guard down as easily, especially when the Dark Lord was back.

"Amelia, are you alright? Did Snape manage to heal you well enough?" Mrs Weasley asked in a hushed voice, touching Amelia's arm lightly and looking worriedly to her bandaged hands.

"Yes, Severus did a wonderful job," Amelia smiled tightly, "Is dinner done? I'm rather famished," her tone was light but Mrs Weasley was not fooled and continued to inspect the girl's injuries. Amelia could do nothing but wince when the determined woman found a rather nasty gash somewhere inside her concealing clothing. With a disapproving tut, Mrs Weasley made for her wand to begin the healing, but Dumbledore stopped her. "Molly, I trust that dinner is served? I'm sure that Amelia would love to try some of your wonderful cooking."

"Oh, oh-yes, yes, dinner is done unfortunately, but there are some leftovers that you could have if you'd like." Mrs Weasley said, leading Amelia into the kitchen, Dumbledore and Snape followed silently.

"Molly, I'm afraid Severus and I cannot stay long," Dumbledore spoke kindly, "We must focus on Lord Voldemort's whereabouts, Amelia will be staying here for now, at least until the new school year starts," Snape fixed his gaze on Amelia and observed as the girl gingerly made her way to the food that was still on the table, a small smile threatened to break out to his features.

"Yes, yes I understand" Mrs Weasley said, clearly annoyed at the men's unwillingless to rest, "Until the next meeting then, Albus, Snape,"

The two men nodded and Disapparated without a second thought.

"Ah, yes," Mrs Weasley continued as she rushed to the kitchen to find Amelia already sitting down at the table a small bowl of soup in front of her.

"It's not much, but I hope it will fill you up, it's rather late too, so you can just head up to sleep after you've finished, the third room on the second floor should be empty," she said, slightly flushed, and said good night as she walked into the dim hallways leading to the bedrooms upstairs, not without a second concerned look to the calm fair skinned girl.

Amelia was left alone with a nice warm bowl of soup in front of her, a cup of pumpkin juice and a plate of mash potatoes. It wasn't much, but it was the best meal she had had for a while, "Dig in," she muttered to herself. Not once stopping until she was done with her food, Amelia couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the last twelve hours of her day. Having almost been killed time after time for about three hours straight had been exhilarating. Not to mention that she had been poisoned and almost revealed her face as the Polyjuice potion she had drunk wore off near her escape. As well as her suddenly found conscience at Snape's involvement which would surely earn him an awful curse or two from his 'Dark Lord'.

It had been a fun day, she realized as she slurped some more of the warm soup.

She was conflicted, though, she didn't like the feeling of guilt.

She must have been showing her frown, "It wasn't your fault, you know, anything could have gone wrong, it was very lucky that you made it out alive," Remus said, he had sat down in front of Amelia and was now offering a small smile, which she returned.

"I suppose," she replied, clearly not interested in continuing in on the matter.

"You should sleep, it's almost three in the morning," he said, leaning back a bit and stretching his limbs.

"Is it..." Amelia said uninterestedly.

"Yeah, and Molly will be sure to wake you up for breakfast fairly early," he smiled, "I would advise you to get as much rest as you can possibly get, tomorrow will be a very long day,"

She smiled at the thought, a nice long day with Mrs Weasley, a member of her family's sworn enemy. It would be very interesting to see how the 'Blood Traitors' managed their daily lives, "Yes, I think I'll do that, Remus, you should sleep as well, isn't it a full moon in a couple of days now?"

Remus frowned slightly, "Yes, I suppose we should both rest then," and with that, he disappeared up the stairs, Amelia following closely behind.


	2. Chess Pawns

**A/N: Thank you for reading the first chapter! Please do tell me what you thought of it and of this chapter!**

* * *

Harry had awoken to the screams and screeches of Mrs Black's portrait. He had only just fallen asleep and didn't appreciate being startled awake by profanities. As soon as they had come, they quietened by the soothing words whispered by Kreatcher, leaving mere whispers.

Whispers which did not come from Mrs Black, but from other individuals downstairs trying hard to not be heard, this of course, made them all the more noticeable. Harry lay awake for a long while, trying hard to listen to the dialogue exchanged and managed to only make out only a few words. He suddenly wished he had accepted Fred and George's offer in taking a pair of their Extendable Ears. It would have certainly come in handy about now.

The silence returned and he could only hear footsteps leading up to the stairs before they disappeared into one of the many hallways.

Harry remained where he was, awake and waiting. Waiting and waiting some more.

He waited until sleep came to him once again. Sighing, he settled again to sleep, but before his eyes had closed, voices, this time not in whispers, made their presence known in the quiet night.

Again, he caught nothing more than a few meaningless words, until two pairs of footsteps made their way up the stair way, their voices becoming louder as they went.

"I didn't realize that you stayed here as well," said the first voice, a girl's that he did not recognize quickly.

"I don't, not usually anyway," answered the second, Remus, Harry recognized, "I'm just escorting you to your chambers before I leave on some business."

"_Werewolves_, _gentlemen_?" mocked the girl's voice, Harry was sure he'd heard before, "Wait until Umbridge hears about _this_, she'll have a field day!" she laughed.

Remus chuckled, still climbing up, and Harry could now hear clearly what they were saying, "A Malfoy _joking!_" Remus teased back, startling Harry at the mention of the name, "I'd never thought I'd see the day," there was a pause which Harry was grateful for. _Malfoy_, Remus had said, _Malfoy._Surely there was another magical family with the same last name! Surely... but there wasn't, not as far Harry was aware. But the Malfoy family was proud of being a pure-blooded family who supported Voldemort. How could such a pristine family ever allow a member from their family join such an order who opposed their worshiped Lord, and worse still, along side of blood traitors and mudbloods?

Besides, Draco Malfoy was an only child wasn't he? And the girl from earlier had obviously been their age, they couldn't be related. He'd never seen her at Hogwarts either. There had to be an explanation for all of this.

"Yes, I suppose that was rather absurd of me," the girl said, her voice suddenly polite and cold, scarily like that of Lucius Malfoy, "I should retire, Lupin, it is late and you have places to be as well, thank you for accompanying me to my chamber."

"Amelia, don't." Remus whispered, his tone soft and alarmed, "I didn't mean anything by it, I thought you were alright with it now," he paused, Harry heard Remus sigh deeply.

"I'm terribly sorry Amelia;" he finished and there was a seemingly loud _crack_and as Ron turned in his sleep, Harry knew that Lupin was gone, and that Amelia was there, alone, and he would be able to question her. He rolled softly from the bed, straining his ears to hear any sudden movements so he could be ready for... for what? Harry frowned; he had been reading himself for jinxes and curses, what for? Harry knew that if Amelia had been entrusted by Dumbledore himself then she would obviously be no threat to Harry.

Taking a few more lightly placed steps forward, Harry reached carefully for the knob of the door, and was startled by the sudden laughing voice of Amelia, "You couldn't possibly be louder than an elephant, Potter,"

"A rather ungraceful one, as well"

Harry paused in stratlement and opened the door. A small screech coming from its whining hinges. Amelia stood there, her pale golden hair hung loosely around her shoulders and her bangs tickled her just under her eyebrows, her neck was bandaged and a spot of her skin seemed to twitch with a tint of yellow, most likely faded bruises. She was wearing simple black attire, and her hands shone dully in the darkness of the hall, not because of her pale skin, but for the fact that they were bandaged with a radical white. Harry watched her closely, her resemblance to Draco Malfoy was startling. She possessed the same mischeivous, her eyes were and icy blue and did not have a grey tinge, but aside from that small physical aspect, they were identical. (Although she was obviously a girl)

"Surprised, Potter?" she sneered; her voice was rusty, but soothing, even a little bit teasing and friendly.

"Who are you?" Harry answered back, eyebrows creased in wonder.

"Amelia Rivers, at your service," Amelia said mockingly as she took a low bow. "Although, not exactly _your_ service, of course, but you surely understand," She finished, a smile returning tightly.

There was a pause in which Harry's train of thought wavered, and the silence they shared became awkward.

Slowly Harry's mind found a relieving piece of information in her words, "Rivers?" he questioned, suspicion ringing clear in his voice, "Remus said you were a Malfoy."

Amelia frowned deeply, and for a moment Harry feared she would Disapparate as she had done before, "Yes, I was," her answer was cold and arrogant. However there was a crack in her voice but her fierce eyes made Harry wonder if he had imagined her obvious betrayal of emotion. "Lupin _can_ be wrong, he is only _half_-human after all," she smirked.

"Alas Harry Potter, it is very late," she informed him kindly, her icy blue eyes twinkling much like Dumbledore's would and smiled again, "or should I say, rather early?"

"You should return to your warm bed, and I should try and sleep," Harry nodded dumbly, unsure as to why he had thought it would have been a smart idea to corner the girl alone, "There will be enough time tomorrow to ask questions you think need be answered," Amelia nodded, more to herself rather than Harry, "Until later, then, good morning to you, Harry Potter."

She turned and reached for a door which had not been there before and entered, disappearing from Harry's sight, her stiff smile burned into his memory forever.

* * *

Her encounter with Potter had left her bitter and Amelia didn't want anything more than to jinx the boy beyond recognition for listening in on hers and Lupin's conversation. The boy-who-lived acted as a member of Slytherin would have. As Draco would have, she thought, annoyed and melancholic.

She sighed, and sank into the soft bed the Ancient House of Black had provided for her. Her mother's cousin's house of whom her mother had spoken very few about.

Sirius Black, she assessed, was a very spiteful person. Not for the fact that he utterly and completely hated her for being related with the Malfoy family – which he failed to notice was also part of his family but he had a terrible tendency to judge character too quickly, as he had done with Severus, who had been nothing but courteous with him, (albeit, he did slip every once in a while).As well as her own character which the Black heir had so badly misunderstood. Amelia felt as unwelcomed as she was.

She surveyed the distasteful room she had been allowed to inhabit; it was nothing she had never seen before. It was simple and would have obviously been a modest room back when the house was new and not ancient. Its walls were flushed green and had a dresser and closet, whilst the bed was small, it was comfortable. There was also a window showing a rather impressive muggle park. The sky was already reddening, and Amelia knew it would be useless to try to sleep now. She grabbed from her pocket a small woolly bag, from which she took out a rather last flask of potion. _Bottoms up_, she thought, and downed it. The potion was bitter and left a burning after taste in her throat, but mere seconds later, she felt alert and back to her normal self.

From her small bag, (which was obviously a _Mokeskin_pouch), she brought forth many old books and parchments, quills, and photographs which she decorated the bare room with. She observed her work, carefully, it had taken her longer than she had imagined, the sun was already threatening to burst and she was sure Mrs Weasley was downstairs already cooking a large meal for them all. She stood for a couple more moments, staring at a small unframed picture of a family. There were two children, a woman and a man, all of whom had blond hair and coloured eyes. The woman and the man were both waving happily while the two children grinned to each other as if they had planned something to be truly proud of.

_Which we did_, Amelia thought, _it was the best birthday we ever had_. Smiling fondly, Amelia walked from the room, pausing to lock the room magically, and proceeded down stairs where she would offer help to Mrs Weasley.

* * *

_Dear Albus,_

_I understand why you have asked me to transfer Ms Rivers. As you know, it is against _Beauxbatons _policy to transfer students without their knowledge. However, I understand that this is for something greater than our policy and as much as I hate to leave one of my very fine students without a choice, I will oblige with you request. In return, however, you must allow me to take place in Hagrid's mission. Treat her well, Dumbledore, for she is one of a kind, as I am sure you are aware._

_Olympe Maxime__, Headmistress of __Beauxbatons_

Minerva McGonagall looked to Albus Dumbledore, who sat smiling and eyes twinkling as he watched her read over the letter he'd only just received. Her expression betrayed her annoyance, it was obvious she did not want Amelia to attend Hogwarts of Witchcrat andWizardry, especially since the girl would be reunited with her brother.

"Albus, surely you know what havoc they will cause?" the mature woman asked warily.

"Oh, yes, Minerva, I know," Dumbledore said, "You understand the reasons behind my reasoning, I am sure?"

She frowned, yes, she knew, but it didn't mean she had to like it, "I simply do not want to have to deal with _two_Malfoys, Albus," Not to mention they were probably on their way to becoming Death Eaters. Minerva had never understood why Albus had ever let that child into the Order, especially when he knew of her family's reputation.

"You won't Minerva," Dumbledore said, looking slightly bored now.

McGonagall looked slightly confused, "What do you mean Albus? The girl is of Malfoy decendant, she is Draco Malfoy's sister!"

"Yes, yes," he agreed, "His sister, but she has not been in contact with them for a while now, and Lucius was planning on moving her to Hogwarts as well," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at the thought, "I suppose we all win in this situation."

They stared at each other, Minerva slightly alarmed, looked down at the letter of acceptance from Madame Maxine and sighed.

"She knows what it is you're planning then, Albus?"

His eyes twinkled ever so brightly, "No, I don't believe Snape has told her as of yet,"

"Well, when will she be told?"

"I would say no later than September, Minerva, now, I believe we have some arrangements to be done with the Sorting Hat?"

McGonagall frowned but complied, "The Sorting Hat will have no problem sorting someone the age of Ms Rivers,"

"Yes, of that I'm sure, but I would much rather know if you thought it would have any trouble lying?"

At this, Minerva's eyes widened considerably, "Albus! Surely you aren't planning on doing something as... as..." she trailed off, unable to find the words to describe her anger.

"Now, now, Minerva," said Dumbledore, his expression slightly irritated, "there is no need to become alarmed, if my judgement on Ms Rivers is correct, then she will be sent to either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, not Slytherin you see.

"We need Ms Rivers to remain closer to her brother, who is in Slytherin as you very well know. I will let her know that the Sorting Hat will be bewitched, if possible, to Sort her in to the Slytherin House. So, if you please, Minerva, have you any ideas?"

Minerva held a in a curse as she reluctantly agreed once again to her old friend's schemes.

* * *

When Amelia entered the kitchen she expected to find Mrs Weasley humming merrily as she cooked something fluffy with a delicious smell. What she found was as she had predicted, except for the fact that she had expected her to be alone, when she was, in fact, accompanied by Sirius Black. Their eyes were instantly spellbound, unable to break their gazes as they battled for victory. Amelia sat, not breaking eye contact and intensified their gazes, and bade Mrs Weasley a good morning half-heartedly.

"Good morning, dear," Mrs Weasley smiled as she made some pancakes with magic, "breakfast will be ready soon," and with that she walked back in into the deeper side of the kitchen.

"Sirius," said Amelia, indifference thick in her voice.

"Malfoy," he replied back, his tone bitter.

Amelia frowned, "That's _Rivers_, Padfoot." She sneered, the nickname rolling off her tongue as if it were a distasteful curse.

Before Sirius could retort, however, Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron entered the kitchen; they were chatting amiably but stopped as they eyes set sight on Sirius and Amelia, both glaring fiercely. "Good morning, guys," Sirius said, breaking their eye contact and leaving Amelia with nothing to do but follow the interestingly awkward conversation until it would slowly rotate to her and she would be forced to speak.

The group spoke with forced absentmindedness. Each teen took turns in sending curious glances her way. It wasn't until the Weasley twins glided down the stairs happily. They paused as they set their eyes on Amelia, taking in her family resemblance and openly pointed and gawked.

"Forge!"

"Gred!" they exclaimed at the same time and grinned to each other, "Do you see what I see Forge?"

"Why yes I do, Gred," said George, and together they whispered "_Fresh meat!"_

"I am Forge," said one of the twins as they both turned to stare at the startled blond in front of them, "and this is Gred," he finished, pointing his thumb to Fred, who grinned and waved, "Who might you be?"

Amelia looked between the two, she knew those weren't their real names, and so she decided she wouldn't feel guilty to lie again about hers, "Amelia Rivers," she stated tiredly, the refreshining potion was barely starting to wear off and she could already feel its effects wavering. "Nice to make acquaintance," she finished, nodding in awkward acknowledgment before looking to where Mrs Weasley had disappeared what seemed to be eternities ago. She was starved.

The twins looked at each other, and sat down at either side of her, making her blink confusedly. The others were watching with amusement and apprehension. They were all hoping to see what it was that the twins had up their sleeves take place. "Now then, Amelia, tell us about you," started Fred, placing his face dreamily on top of his cradled hand, and stared at her, George did the same.

"Yes," continued George, "tell us about how you managed to get into the Order?"

"Did you threaten Dumbledore?" Fred asked, his eyes lighting up maliciously.

"Bribe him?" Asked Gorge, equally amused.

Amelia smiled, prepared to lie her way out of their meddling, but before a capable lie escaped her lips Mrs Weasley re-emerged with trays of food floating around her.

"Breakfast is ready" she said, and sat down as the trays settled and served everyone.

The conversation took a halt and all dug in. Amelia was grateful as Tonks descended from the stairs, a goofy smile on her face and bid good morning to everyone, including Amelia. She would have smiled and bid good morning as well, but she suddenly felt very dizzy and knew she had forgotten to take the potion Snape had cautiously told her to take before eating. She cursed and summoned the potion, which came, speeding down and into her hand.

All stared but she minded not as she drank the bottle of potion down to its last stomach-quenching drop. "Everything alright dear?" asked Mrs Weasley, breaking the awkward silence that had formed.

"Oh, yes," Amelia said innocently, "Everything is fine; I merely forgot to take this potion, that's all."

She held up the small purple bottle, in which the writing had been smudged and was obviously empty. She continued eating her eggs silently, while the other watched her awkwardly still. It wasn't until Tonks burst out laughing madly that their attention shifted.

"You're such a character!" Laughed Tonks to Amelia, making her pause and her mouth twitch, "Thank you, Tonks" she said. Amelia smiled shyly at the Metamorphmagus which Tonks returned with a grand one of her own before continuing to change her face at the requests of Hermione and Ginny, a smile which had been true on both ends, at least for this one time, it would also not be repeated, promised Amelia to herself.

Sirius glared and committed himself to ignore her sole existence, all the while flaunting to her his extreme happiness of seeing Harry once more; they had apparently not seen each other in a very long time. _They've only just met, she told herself, and they're this close_, she paused, and looked at the cheer in both of their faces; frowned. Something wasn't right, Sirius had never seen like the person to get along with someone too quickly. She frowned deeper, darker, how could she hope to understand Sirius, whose whole existence was only a legend, a fantasy, until a few weeks prior?

She restrained a growl of annoyance and stood, taking her almost empty plate and taking it to the kitchen and dropped it into the dish washer carelessly. Not waiting to see it begin to wash with magic, she turned, only to be stunned. There was a hawk owl sitting proudly on a nearby counter, it held its claw out sharply for it brought forth a message, to her nonetheless.

"Who?" she wondered out loud to the bird, though the creature only craned its neck to its leg, impatiently, she reached, untied the message, give something in return. The bird paused, looking back at her, its gaze piercing, accusing almost. It took off into the living room, where a floo connection had been set up to receive mail. Not owls or any kind of bird. Her eyes widened, of course, that bird hadn't been an animal at all, but a wizard. She frowned, what reason would a wizard have to deliver a message so personally? Was _that_ why it had thrown such an accusing glance at her? Maybe, she paused, looked at the letter, maybe not.

The letter wore her family's seal, a dragon, and a beautiful one at that. She couldn't help but feel nervous now. Surely if her parents had bothered to right after _that_ it couldn't possibly be for anything but formal reasons. Amelia had expected and anticipated everything they could have possibly thrown their way. She was ready, but she didn't want to be, especially for the thing she knew they were likely to do: disown her.

Disownment would be a great blow to her dignity and her lifestyle. She would feel lost, truly lost and alone, for she had no one here, in Grimmauld place, none except Dumbledore, who was the one who allowed her to stay against many. Against Sirius. She forced herself to relax, and prepare for what could come in this letter. She wouldn't open it now, of course she wouldn't. It would be terribly unwise. Especially since she had already brought a great deal of attraction from the appearance of the bird, she would wait until she was safe and alone. She would be allowed then to show whatever expression she willed, if any at all.

With her pale head held high, was walked back to the kitchen, where every head turned to her, searching and judging. She smirked innocently, and walked toward the stairs, but before she could reach them, Sirius spoke, his voice crude and challenging. "What did that bird come for, Rivers?" he asked, stressing on her last name.

"Just a letter to deliver," she turned her head just enough to see Sirius, and Sirius only, "That is what messenger owls do, you know," she finished mockingly, turned, and contained herself from rushing up the stairs. Malfoys didn't rush, no matter what situation, unless it called for it. Whilst she completely understood the situation did not call for such an act, she had to force herself to not run, sprint and shut the door to her given room as soon as possible.

She took her time, her knees giving a slight tremble with each step. She clenched the letter tightly in her hands, but softly enough to not harm the letter itself. She rubbed her family crest with her thumb slightly, feeling it and remembering it. It exactly the same as the one on her pointer finger's ring, the one she used to write letters to her family, to let them know she was still alive. At least, that was what she used to do. Not now, not when the war was so close to breaking out and sides were to be chosen, its members revealed.

She sighed in relief as she closed the room's door behind her, locked it, and looked at the letter with its blood red crest at its middle. The dragon glaring intently up at her, she slipped her smallest finger on her left hand underneath a gap, where she was obviously meant to open. The crest came off swiftly, and in it was the letter, its sheet ever white. She tugged on the folded parchment, and set down the envelope, as she hoped to keep as many of her family letters as possible. Emotions, she hated them.

She immersed herself in the letter, reading and re-reading it until she knew she would never forget its contents. She was angry, almost to the point of ripping the letter and burning it. (Which said quite a bit considering how she was raised and by whom)

The letter had been from her father, Lucius, saying that he no longer trusted her, that she would be going to Hogwarts with her brother, where Draco would watch her and report his findings back home. She would be allowed to return the mansion as soon as possible- they would send another 'owl' within the week. She was also to retell her journeys to Snape, and they would then judge whether she had become a Blood-Traitor or not. She had her all her vaults now closed and she had no say in any of this. She was to contact Draco, tell him where she stayed, and go to him in Paris.

Amelia despised being watched and being noticed by Draco: her flesh and blood; her _brother_. Who she no longer trusted, Draco: who had rated her out when she had needed his support, Draco: who had been all for her banishment and torment. Draco: who betrayed their relationship and honour for the sake of _them_; _them_ who she now swore to destroy form her life, from her world. Hers and Draco's world, which had been poisoned and made to wither before dying, she would destroy every single one of them.

_Including your own flesh and blood? _A small voice thundered: _Would you destroy your Mother and Father? Your brother?_

"Who knows..." she whispered to the sullen air. She whispered to herself. The quiet of downstairs had reached her ears, and now she realised what she had done and blocked in her rashness.

Paper had been scattered; her precious picture of her family how lay at her feet, its portrait broken a few feet away. She had thrown it to the wall, was that what had made them quieten? Had she screamed? No, she would have known, no matter how angry she was, if she had screamed. She heard footsteps now, quiet and confident as they reached the stairs and began to climb. She knew then, who it was.

She knew that it was she who had been foolish to not have seen this coming as it had. She should have been prepared, _she should have known_.

There was a quiet knock now, and she muttered a small and broken 'enter', and so the door opened, and there stood Snape. His ashen face still with a yellowing tone, his cheek now healed. Potions, she reminded herself, are very wonderful and interesting things. "You knew?" she asked, her voice muffled as she placed her hands to caress her face. She did not want Snape to see her in anger.

"Yes," he confirmed, "I did,"

"Then why..." she began, her voice still weak. She looked suddenly at him, her resolve now fully fledged. "Why didn't you tell me!" she demanded, her voice rising in, yet completely cold and strangely refined.

Snape sighed, all was quiet, "No here," he spoke, almost completely calm, "Not where all can hear you," he turned, his black robe following behind him, beckoning her to come forward and follow.

She stood for a moment, alone in the room. The picture of her family was in her hand, as was the letter in her other. On her chest, she carried her emergency portkey; the one which always led her to safety; to Dumbledore. Without closing the door, she followed Snape down the stairs, and together, ignoring the sneers, concerned and curious looks from the residents of the house, they left into the chill morning air of London.

They walked for a few minutes in silence, then Snape spoke, "I was planning to tell you before this... ordeal," he began, looking sideways to her, "Lucius had discussed this with me merely two days prior, I came to tell you today,"

Amelia nodded, calmer, but her anger still lingered, "How will it be done?" she asked.

He stopped now, they were in front of a small flower shop, and he entered. "I will merely ask questions, you will answer, whether you choose to lie or not will not be an issue."

"You're going to lie for me?" she asked, her eyebrows lifting considerably.

"It appears that I have no choice in the matter, Ms Rivers." He said, glancing carelessly at some of the wilder flowers.

She frowned, "Yes,"

"I am looking for a simple flower; it will be a very powerful ingredient in one of my newest experimental potions," he said. His face adopting a rather rare expression of happiness, "I was rather hoping you would like to help me in finding it."

Amelia nodded slightly startled at the happiness on Snape's usually impassive face, almost smiling herself. She looked, happily distracted from her family's matters. They searched for a few hours, a couple of which the owner nagged them to hurry, in which Snape changed the owner's memory to leave them alone. They chatted lightly, carefully, both on guard, not letting too much information leave their safety, but yet giving sufficient answers as if to please the other with their cunning answers.

It wasn't until the sun threatened to set that they left the shop, a couple of sufficient flowers held in a bag which Snape carried. They walked once more in silence to Grimmauld place. Amelia in deep thought and Snape merely calm, waiting,

"When will the next letter arrive?" Amelia asked,

"In two days," was Snape's calm reply, they were nearing the hidden house that made Grimmauld place now.

"Do I..." she began, frowning and looking away from Snape.

Knowing what she had meant to ask, Snape's mouth twitched slightly, "That is not my choice, it is yours, and yours alone."

She nodded, saying not a word as she opened the door quietly. She turned, and saw Snape his face calm and collected, like it always was, like she would remember it always, standing at the other side of the street, getting ready to make his leave. He stopped and nodded to her, bidding her a good evening and before walking off. She closed to door quietly behind her and headed through the spidery hallway of the ancient house. Its dark and mournful walls suited her mood completely and she was grateful for this.

She heard whispered conversations from far off, and she knew they had heard her enter, gossiping about her, she knew. She smiled darkly, an almost beautifully sad smile in its own macabre way that would have frightened most and made other quiver with her emotions. She would have to face them sometime, why not now?

And so she headed for the source of the house's whispers, it led her to one of the many small living rooms. There, a few were seated, most crowded over one table, where they huddled as they spoke hurriedly, having heard her approach. Sirius, Mrs Weasley and Tonks spoke passionately of today's events all frowning. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all seated; they were also discussing her outburst and from what she read from their lips, her origin. All the while, the Weasley twins were nowhere near sight as was the young Weasley girl.

None had heard her yet, as none had looked from their conversations, and so, she continued to stare, slightly amused, before clearing her throat. Startling them all, Sirius sending an intense glare her way, which she ignored with a polite smile, "I am sorry for today's sudden occurrence," she said politely, "I did not mean to cause such... interest in my life's situation." She said, her anger twitching under her crystal skin.

"I will be leaving later this week so you will not have to deal with... my, err, how should I put it?" she paused, her eyebrows knitting together in slight thought, "drama, I suppose," she finished, and still all were silent, shocked.

"Thank you, Sirius, for allowing me to stay in you noble home, Mrs Weasley, Tonks," she said, nodding to each and every one of them, turned and headed off and up the stairs.

She remained in her room, not coming down to eat for dinner even as she was evidently called many times. She did not descend for breakfast the next day, or for lunch, and neither for supper. She stayed in the room, sealed in her thoughts, until an owl arrived, pecking at her door, and delivered the long awaited letter. A letter which had been written uncomfortably much too politely by her brother, a letter which told her where they would meet to go to their mansion, as there had been a change in plans and Draco would not be staying in France any longer. They were both to return, they were to meet sooner than expected and they would see their Mother and Father together before she was 'judged' by Snape and punished for her disobedience.

She wanted to send a reply of grievance, of anger and accusation, but that would be much too weak. And so here she sat, staring at blank paper, her insides empty, not only from food, but from emotion. She had willed herself to not feel them; she would need them not to be there where she was going. She had always been too emotional, much too caring and human.

_Dearest Brother_, she wrote, but stopped, '_Dearest_'? Was he really? Was Draco the most important in her world now? She shook her head, not changing her words, and continuing.

_I will be there. I will look for you and so do not bother to look for me for I have always been the one with the better directions. _She smiled as she wrote this, hoping he would as well.

_I have nothing which will need to be put in a suitcase, so do not be bothered with such a simple thing. _

_I am well, and I thank you for thinking of me. I hope for your well being as well. _

_Your Sister, _

_A. E. Malfoy_

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading!**

**Please Review! (Although I am very pleased that you are even reading this! Truly!)**

**Love,**

**Toddsaninja**


End file.
